


Brad Pit falls in the Pitt

by sparklyyangel



Category: Actor RPF, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyyangel/pseuds/sparklyyangel
Summary: exactly what it says on the title
Relationships: Brad Pitt/Starlord
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Brad Pit falls in the Pitt

BRAD PIT FALLS IN THE PITT: A FAN FICTION, OR, TRAPPED ON AN PITT WITH CHRIS PRATT

AN: hope u enjoy! btw this is an yaoi, but its not a laemon its more like lime or orange or uther citruses~

it was a day when Brad Pit was flyin his private errplane and then suddenly, space lasers!11111

and then the errplane got hit by the space lasers and did a crashing over Pawnee where there was a pitt that was also a park but not yet. in the crashing Brad Pit was flong out the plane and rolled into the pitt...

and then...

...

...

...

he falled on top of Starlord!11111

Starlord had been chillin in the pitt, etting carrots and writing new song for mouse rat, and then suddenly a hawt guy fell on him and was on top of him in a sexy pose just like the anime trope where theres an protaganist and teh tsundere~

"ur hawt" said Starlord

"ur also hawt" said Brad Pit

and then they made out and kissd hawtly while Starlords song about the pitt was playing on the radio~

"oh Brad Pit~" Starlord sigh "i dont even remeber my ex grill frined Anne i love only u! lets be together forever and go on adventures in space!"

"c00l b34ns d00d" said Brad Pit

then suddenly someone was at the edge of the pitt... it was...

...

...

...

Mark!

"oh hai Mark!" said Starlord

"ye" said Mark and then he danubed away

"wh4t an st0ry M4rk!" said Brad Pit

and then the guardians of thee galaxy spaceship land and then Starlord and Brad Pit had adventures in space~


End file.
